


Уязвимость

by allayonel, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF2019: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Trust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: «Отношения».Бывший Первый офицер Майкл Бернем нечасто использовала это слово. И чем дольше она думала об этом: о себе и лейтенанте Тайлере, Эше, — в таком контексте, тем больше ей нравилось, необъяснимо нравилось.





	Уязвимость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vulnerability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658062) by [lorenzobane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenzobane/pseuds/lorenzobane). 



«Отношения».  
  
Бывший Первый офицер Майкл Бёрнем нечасто использовала это слово. И чем дольше она думала об этом: о себе и лейтенанте Тайлере, Эше, — в таком контексте, тем больше ей нравилось, необъяснимо нравилось.  
  
Сперва они продвигались медленно, и Майкл не могла отделаться от мысли, что это ради нее. В конце концов, она не скрывала, насколько пугающими были для нее новые человеческие чувства и отсутствие опыта в отношениях.  
  
Но теперь, глядя в его темные, блестящие глаза, неустанно следующие за ее взглядом, замечая, насколько он кажется уязвимым, несмотря на то что на несколько сантиметров выше ее, она понимает, что, вероятно, эта неторопливость нужна и ему тоже.  
  
Слишком мало известно о том, что с ним было на клингонском корабле, хотя однажды он и проговорился с кривой, болезненной ухмылкой на губах, что был «в фаворитах» у клингонки.  
  
Майкл, возможно, и не слишком хорошо разбирается в правилах близких отношений, но она эксперт-ксеноантрополог. Она знает, что клингонские женщины могут сотворить с теми, кто им понравился.  
  
Они лежат в его постели, она сверху, и ее бедра обхватывают его. Это случается все чаще и чаще. Медленное привыкание. В тех фильмах, что она смотрела с матерью, с Амандой, люди обычно довольно быстро переходили непосредственно к копулятивному акту. Эш, напротив, наслаждается этими долгими, возбуждающими минутами, когда они не делают ничего такого, просто обнимаются и целуются.  
  
Она тоже безумно этим наслаждается, но ее подстегивает естественное для ученого любопытство. Если начальные стадии человеческой интимности могут быть настолько приятны, насколько невероятно будет продолжение?   
  
Когда она только осознала эту мысль, то не стала долго раздумывать. Она хотела быть честной, открытой, прямолинейной в отношениях, и, приняв решение, она сразу показала свое желание идти дальше.  
  
И он откликнулся на её желание; его красивое лицо и большие карие глаза наполнились пониманием, он встал перед ней так близко, что они прижались друг к другу, грудь к груди, и ей пришлось немного запрокинуть голову.  
  
Она никогда не понимала, что приятного в том, чтобы быть меньше кого-то. Её тело такое же твердое, как у любого воина, и она натренирована в вулканских боевых искусствах. Но она ощутила, как в груди что-то болезненно сжалось, когда ей пришлось поднять голову, чтобы увидеть его улыбку.  
  
— Спокойно, Бёрнем, — произнес он, и его улыбка была такой же мягкой, как и всегда. — У нас впереди вся ночь.  
  
Всё идет прекрасно. Руки скользят по рукам. Её прошибает дрожь, когда его большие ладони ложатся ей на спину и она оказывается в кольце. Под защитой. Инстинктивно она сдвигается, чтобы оказаться на нём, руки опускаются на плечи, так что она может опереться на них, откидываясь назад.  
  
И тут она замечает, как его тело под ней застывает. Руки на её бедрах лежат совершенно мертвыми, и секунду Эш выглядит смертельно напуганным. Но больше всего пугает то, как с его лица уходят все краски. Его теплая, искренняя улыбка исчезает в одно мгновение, превращая рот в жесткую, несчастливую линию.  
  
— Спокойно, Тайлер, — произносит она успокаивающим, повторяющим его собственный тон, голосом. — Я никуда не спешу. Я нахожу твое общество… более чем удовлетворительным. Если ты не готов для чего-то большего...  
  
— Нет, — говорит он мягко и кладет пальцы ей на лицо, прижимая к щеке. — Я действительно хочу этого. Просто… Мне не нравится…  
  
Он замолкает, растеряв слова, и, кажется, для него это непривычно. Обычно, когда они обсуждают вещи, связанные с чувствами, это она замирает. Не может подобрать слов. Результат проведенного на Вулкане детства.  
  
Майкл терпеливо ждет, пока он заговорит. Он делает несколько глубоких вздохов, проводит ладонями вниз по её бёдрам.  
  
— Мне не нравится… в таком положении, на спине, — наконец признается он. — Я… В… Когда я был в плену на корабле клингонов…  
  
Она останавливает его, потому что видно, что он чувствует себя обязанным говорить о том, о чем говорить не хочет, а этот опыт должен был быть их совместным приключением. Вместо того чтобы слушать дальше, она просто перемещается так, что оказывается на спине, а он прижимается к ней сверху. Он смотрит на нее, в его глазах легкое удивление от такой быстрой перемены. Одно это многое говорит о его душевном состоянии. Он отлично тренированный воин, и его не так просто заставить быть уступчивым.  
  
Пока они не оказываются вместе.  
  
Пока он не с ней.  
  
— Нет какого-то единственного правильного варианта, — напоминает она ему. — Мы найдем тот, который понравится нам обоим. Если ты предпочитаешь так, если это дает тебе ощущение безопасности, я только рада.  
  
Он смотрит на неё и ослепительно улыбается. Она удивляется себе, тому, насколько её очаровывает его мягкость. Деликатность заводит его гораздо сильнее, чем любые ощутимые прикосновения, которые ей привычны. Она экспериментирует, нежно поглаживая рукой его спину, и он вздрагивает, словно от сквозняка. Разрываемый эмоциями, Эш утыкается лицом ей в плечо.  
  
— Прости, — говорит он. — Я знаю, что у тебя нет опыта, и это я должен был…  
  
Майкл останавливает его.  
  
— Ты не должен быть кем-то другим, Эш Тайлер, только собой. Ты был терпелив со мной, ты был добр, поддерживал меня. Я очень много не знаю об этом типе общения. Но одну вещь я знаю хорошо, и это ты научил меня: что никто не обязан оставаться сильным все время. Мы просто люди.  
  
Она берет его руку и кладет себе на грудь.  
  
— Будем просто людьми. Вместе.


End file.
